


The Singing Slaves

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Día de los Muertos | Day of the Dead, Ghosts, Humor, Musicians, Other, Skeletons, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26272513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A little girl who accidentally bring the deceased slaves back to life as singing ghosts during Dia de los Muertos.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"A long time ago there were the slaves also known as the singing slaves"

The slaves were singing

"The slaves has to remain positive despite the abuse and mistreatment that the rich people put them through"

The slaves were working day and night

"They wanted to be free but the slave owner won't let them go"

"GET BACK TO WORK!"

"MARIA ISABEL GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE NOW!!!"

Maribel was writing a song and the slaves were singing but a woman sees them playing.

"They'll gonna be so dead!"

"The slaves discovers that they make music but when a spolied brat rich girl tell her father on them, they were accused and murdered."

They buried the slaves and put the musical instruments on their graves.

Flashback ends

"After the anniversary of their deaths, their ghosts rise from the graves and started playing their homemade musical instruments as they began to sing"

A afro latino little girl have curly black hair in pigtails, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light blue dress and black mary jane shoes.

~Someone got a song inside our hearts waiting to be free someone got a song inside our souls waiting to be free when it comes to music Xibalba kicks he didn't allow music by the river sticks someone got a song inside our bones waiting to be free~

The classmates cheered

"Okay good job Mabi"


	2. Chapter 2

Mabi arrived home from school and see the decorations 

Mabi started to carve the skulls and put them on a table

Mabi said "What a sad holiday"

Mabi let out a sigh

Later that night 

Mabi was trying to sleep but she hears voices singing softly

Mabi said "Uh-oh?"

Mabi walked downstairs to the living room.

Mabi said "Where is this noise coming from"

Mabi walked into Miracle City Cemetery

Mabi sees the tombstones dancing

Suddenly the ghostly slaves rises from their graves

Mabi screamed and tries to run but a woman appears behind her

Mabi takes a deep breath

"When do we sent your body"

"Body huh ain't gonna nobody"

The slaves laughed in a ghostly manner

Mabi growled


	3. Chapter 3

Mabi said "You wanna sing uno dos tres"

The slaves began to sing ~Someone got a song inside our hearts waiting to be free someone got a song inside our souls waiting to be free~

Mabi sees the ghostly slaves flying

Mabi walked out of the cemetery

"Hey come back!"

~When it comes to music Xibalba kicks~

The bullies were about to kill a girl but the ghostly slaves scared them

~He didn't allow music by the river sticks~

Mabi sees the bullies run away screaming

~Someone got a song inside our bones waiting to be free~

The skeletons rises from the ground and began to dance

Mabi said "Oh no"

~Brothers and sisters sing a tune it won't take forever this is a song we used to sing soon~

Mabi was surrounded by dancing skeletons

~We were dancing cheerfully and we were playing merrily but we never ever lose our grin~

Mabi hears screaming and it was the citizens

Mabi facepalmed

Later

The ghostly slaves returned to their graves as they were humming 

The skeletons returned to the ground

Mabi sighed "Finally"

Mabi walked into her house


End file.
